A new begining
by Emy.Elle
Summary: After centuries of loving his king secretly and having his heart broken every single lifetime, Merlin finally gets his more than well deserved love. Merthr. SLASH. PResent time fic.


**_author's_** _**notes:**_ this is my first merlin fic. of course it's a merthur. i love merthur! hope you guys like it and review it since i love getting feedback from my readers.

Love, Emy

* * *

Merlin Collins age 21, late registered to the third year of Fine Arts. Merlin sighed looking down at the paper in his hand. An old soul trapped inside a young man's body for all eternity. Over a thousand years old and he was still forced to enroll in school.

Merlin shook his head and tucked the paper nicely into his messenger bag, picked up his first box and went to find his room. At least Arts, he thought, would allow him the time to have more fun, as he'd already lived and met the paintors and composers he'd have to learn about these next couple of years.

He remembered them all with perfect clarity. He remembered each and every one of the people that had passed through his long life, each of the persons whose loss he'd mourned. He remembered them all. But mostly he remembered Arthur. In every life he'd lived by Merlin's side. He remembered Arthur with such painful clarity his heart would stop at time from the longing. But Merlin had learned to take life one painful second at a time, until the pain subsuded and he could breathe again.

Today he was here because he'd felt Arthur's presence. He'd dreamed of Arthur taking Arts here. He'd seen Arthur take the classes he had chosen for himself. He'd felt his soul mate come back to him, though he did not know his face.

Every time Arthur would be reborn he'd have a different face. Merlin remembered them all. And they all had one thing in common - the piercing blue eyes that would see right into Merlin's soul. That would be the way Merlin would always, always recognise his Arthur.

Merlin stepped out of the elevator cabin onto the second floor of the dorm room. It was eerly quiet. He had expected it to be filled with students at this hour. Merlin shurged and fumbled with his keys until he managed to open the hard wood door to room 28. He entered the tiny 2 bed room to find that his room mate had not settled in yet. Merlin smiled and placed his stuff on the bed next to the window. He'd always loved sitting on the sill with a good book while the sun was setting. A small smile graced his lips as he began unpacking some of his stuff, just to get a bit of a homy feel to the room before going back down to get the other 4 boxes he'd brought with him.

No sooner he'd finished unpacking his box that the door flung open with a bang. Merlin felt him before he even turned. He didn't need to be told who had just walked in the door. His breath caught, his cheeks flushed and his mind began to race with him thinking of how Arthur would look like in this life time.

"Oh, hi!" Merlin ears tingled at the sound. It was almost as if an echo of times long gone would have returned to grip at his heart. Arthur had the same voice as in the days of Camelot. Merlin felt his knees buckle under him.

"Hey, man, are you ok?" Arthur asked again and Merlin blushed like a virgin school girl in sex ed. He turned slowly on his heels fighting himself, fighting to calm down. The second his eyes met Arthur Merlin froze. Arthur looked identical to the Camelot days. Merlin gasped, a hand slapping over his mouth to keep a squeal inside as his eyes widened out of his skull.

"Are... you ok?... you look like you've seen a ghost..."

Merlin simply nodded, not trusting himself to utter a single word. Arthur smiled trying to reassure him, most likely, and Merlin's legs gave in. Tears began clouding his vision as he fell onto the bed behind him. He would have never thought it would be so hard to look upon that face again. Every memory so carefully pushed aside, every heartbreake, every mourning moment came back to him with a vengence. The day he saw Arthur make Gwen his queen, the day he saw Arthur broken into pieces over Gwen's betrial, the day he'd finally confessed his feelings to Arthur as he died in his arms. Merlin remembered it all. Tears began to flow from his eyes, his hands now covering his face while sob after painful sob shook his body into a ball.

"Dude, who died?" Arthur asked him as he sat on the bed next to him. Arthur's hand came to gently rub his lower back trying to calm him down, but Merlin could not stop crying. He sobbed out a barely there "you", unsure of wheather or not Arthur had heard or even understood him.

"Listen dude. I'll ask for another room... I don't wanna..." Arthur didn't get to finish that sentence as Merlin caught his wrist with a sharp, desperate "No!"

"Oh...?" Arthur - his Arthur - asked again. Merlin sensed his uneasiness over the whole situation.

"No. Please, don't. I... I..." Merlin stattered, unsure of what to say.

"Do I really look so much like you dead friend?"

"Yes."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "I don't want to make this hard on you - I can move to..."

Merlin shook his head no, still holding onto Arthur's wrist. "It's the middle of the semester. They don't have any other rooms. It's ok... I can deal... I promise I won't freak out every time I see you." Merlin gave a small, shy smile.

"He was important for you..." Arthur asked, looking down at the white slim fingers around his wrist.

"Yes." Merlin replied simply. When Arthur met his gaze Merlin recognized he wanted to know more. "He was - is - the only man I've loved and will love in my entire existence. He was - is - my soul mate." Merlin said with a calm voice. "We're two sides of the same coin." Merlin used the Great Dragon's words. Something shifted in Arthur's gaze - something like recognition. Merlin did not move. He barely dared to breathe as he waited.

Eventually Arthur smiled. "Where are my manners? I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon." He extended his hand to Merlin. The one that Merlin was not gripping onto.

Merlin smiled. Of course he'd have the same name. "Merlin. Merlin Collins." He smiled as he let go of Arthur's wrist to shake hands properly. "My friends call me Emrys at times." He offered with a grin, hoping to trigger Arthur latent memories of their past lives. Something did change inside of Arthur at the sound of Merlin's druid name, but his memories did not come back.

Arthur stood. "Do you need help unpacking?"

Merlin blinked up at him twice. He'd already forgotten about the life he was supposed to be living. "Emm... yeah..." He replied awkwardly. "Actually... I have four more boxes in my car... would you...?" Merlin began to ask but Arthur was already holding the door open for him. Merlin smiled as he got up.

"Whomever he was..." Arthur said as Merlin passed him by. "... He was very lucky to be loved like that." Merlin recognised a hint of jealousy in Arthur's voice but did not allow his hopes to soar as Arthur had always been straight and had married Gwen, leaving him to tend to the shards of his broken heart.

Merlin looked down at his feet as he walked the short distance to the elevator, hearing Arthur lock the door behind him. "He never knew." Merlin whispered when they entered the cabin. "I was always too scared to tell him. I only dared tell him the truth once... when he was dying in my arms..." Merlin's eyes filled with tears again, but this time they did not fall as a shread of hope held them back. Maybe, this time, since Arthur now knew his heart, maybe, just maybe, this time would be different.

"Maybe he would have loved you back..." Arthur suddenly replied, his voice, once again, an echo of long lost Camelot. Merlin looked up and met his blue gaze.

"Would you?" Arthur replied nothing. "Would you have loved your best friend, the person whom you trusted with your life, would you have loved him?" Merlin could not hide the honesty in his question. "Would you have loved him knowing he'd lied to you all those years? Would you have been able to forgive him?"

Some shadow flashed in Arthur's eyes. "You lied to the man you loved?"

Merlin nodded shortly. "I had no other option. I was scared to lose him. Above it all, I was scared I'd lose his friendship."

The elevator door dinged and broke the conversation. Arthur stepped out. Merlin followed in his footsteps, feeling at home as he did so.

"I don't know where I'm going. Guide me..." Arthur said over his shoulder as they exited the dorm. Merlin felt his heart shatter again. In his mind's eye he saw Arthur in his chainmil looking back at him from the battle field, quietly asking for his support and guidance.

"The green Beatle to the left." Merlin replied in a quiet voice.

They took Merlin's stuff up to their room then went down to bring Arthur's as well. The more time Merlin spent by Arthur's side the more natural the conversation seemed to be between them. As if nothing had changed over the centuries. As if nothing ever will. Merlin's smile was spreading from ear to ear, happiness speading thgrough the very cells of his being.

Day turned into night before they knew it and hunger reared its ugly head.

"We don't have any food..." Arthur whined.

"Shall I go and fetch you dinner, sire?" Merlin asked before he knew what he was even saying.

"Merlin, don't be an idiot. I am perfectly capable of getting my own food." Arthur answered just as instinctively, a cocky tone in his voice.

"Prat." Merlin replied. This time he caught on to what he had said. His hand covered his mouth in less than a second, looking at Arthur with wide, scared eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean that..." He apologised to the Arthur of this life time.

"Merlin..." As Arthur said his name Merlin's ears rang in echo again. That second Merlin knew Arthur was regaining his memories. He's seen it happen too many times not to recognise the look in Arthur's eyes or the slight royal stance he was now taking without even realizing.

"Yes... sire?" Merlin whispered the last word, trying to awaken Arthur's memories, not wanting to scare away the present day persona either.

"Why?"

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. "Why what, Arthur?"

"Why did you never say anything?"

"I was afraid."

"Of?"

"Losing my best friend. I told you."

"And you thought it best to lie?"

"I had no other choice."

"Merlin..." Arthur blinked. Merlin looked away not daring to meet his eyes once they were opened. "Why did you lie to me?" Merlin froze. "Why are you still lying to me... after all the lives we shared - why?" Merlin's tears began to fall again. He moved to the window and sat on the sill, looking at the setting sun.

"What could I have said?"

"Anything."

"You had Gwen. You always had Gwen."

"So you hid your heart away. Like you hid your magic, back in Camelot." Merlin simply nodded. "All these years..." A quiet sob left Merlin's lips, his hand clasping onto it not wanting Arthur to hear him. "All the life times..." Merlin heard Arthur take a step twoards him. "Merlin... look at me." Arthur commanded. As always, when Arthur commanded, Merlin had to obey. So he did. He slowly turned his head to face Arthur. "Look into my eyes, Merlin. Look at me." Merlin did so through tear clouded eyes. "We wasted so much time, so many chances..." Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek as he sat down next to him. He rubbed the tears away with his thumb. "So many chances to be happy, Merlin. So many." Merlin closed his eyes not being able to take Arthur's intense gaze nor the pain in it. "Open your eyes, Merlin, look at me." Arthur whispered, no longer a command, but a plea. "I want to have the memory of your eyes upon me as we kiss for the first time. My very last first kiss. Look at me, Merlin, please, look at me." Arthur pleaded again, resting his forehead on Merlin's.

Hearing his words Merlin's tears ran dry, his eyes snapped open and met Arthur's - blue to blue, equal to equal. Arthur smiled gently and closed the small gap between their lips. The touch was barely there - a butterfly would have been more heavy on Merlin's lips - but it took Merlin's breath away nonetheless. Merlin pressed his lips against Arthur's just as lightly, letting all the love he'd harboured for centuries bleed out through the small touch.

Arthur gasped and moved both his hands to cup the back of Merlin's neck, to pull him closer, hold him in place, kiss him in earnest. Merlin did not dare blink for fear of waking up from a dream. He did not dare breathe. He allowed Arthur control over him, sucumbing to his king's wishes and needs, answering them with his own need. At one point Arthur's eyes drifted closed with passion and Merlin almost fainted in happiness, yet he still did not dare blink. He feared losing Arthur's touch, his taste, his scent again. He feared never being able to recover should that happen.

Soon - too soon for Merlin's liking - Arthur's need for air made him break away from Merlin's lips. Only half an inch away, if that, but Merlin already was missing his taste. Arthur held his close forehead to forehead, nose to nose as he kept gasping for air. Merlin watched him open his eyes slowly.

"We should have done that eons ago." Arthur beamed at him, his eyes playful and filled with love. Love for him! Merlin could have sprouted wings with happiness. "You never said a word..."

"Neither did you." Merlin defended himself making Arthur smirk.

"You always answer. You always did. You were the only one to answer back to me. God, Merlin! I loved you so much! In every one of my lives. So so much it hurt sometimes to even look you in the eyes..."

"Arthur..."

"I remember you telling me you loved me. When I first died. When you sent me to Avalon the very first time. I wanted to smack you upside the head for being a god dang clotpole and not speaking up sooner. I wanted to tell you I loved you too. But Faiths had other things in store for me. Then, every time I died I remembered that moment and every single time it was too late - too late to tell you I loved you, too late to claim a life of happiness by your side, too late to make you happy, too late to mend your heart..."

"Arthur..." Merlin's eyes began to fog over again, with tears of joy this time.

"Why now... why did you speak up now?"

"Because... because this time around you're you again... the way I knew you in Camelot... the same Arthur I fell in love with, the same Arthur I swore my existence to... There have been so many times, so many lives I've wanted to tell you the truth, but..." Merlin stopped, blinking away the tears.

"Now I'm here, Merlin. I'm here for you. To love you. To mend you. To make you whole."

"The world needs you, Arthur. You were brought back because..."

"I was brought back because you needed me. I came back for you, Merlin. Faiths have taken the vale of darkness from my memories. I remember everything. Even Avalon." Arthur whispered and Merlin's eyes widened in his head. "You finally admitted your feelings to me, Merlin. That's what made me remember. That was the condition."

"Condition...?"

"The Faiths allowed me to bring you back with me to Avalon when this life is over, if you tell me how you feel about me. If you admit you love me. And you did, Merlin, you did! This life is ours and ours alone."

"And then?"

"I don't know... I didn't ask..." Arthur chuckled.

"What if you'll have to come back every time the world needs you, Arthur, and I'll be stuck in Avalon? What if you won't have anyone to wait for you, to help you, guide you? No, Arthur, I can't do that..." Merlin stood up to walk to the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around his own torso. "You don't belong to me, Arthur, you belong to your people... you always have... as Uther used to say - the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few... I can't..."

Arthur crossed the distance between the two of them in one single stride. He violently turned Merlin to face him, by his waist.

"What are you doing?" Merlin simply shook his head refusing to meet Arthur's eyes. "Merlin! I love you! Do you understand me? I love you! The whole Universe could be crumbling around me and I wouldn't care right now! I love you, Merlin. I love you." Arthur clutched Merlin to his chest as if his life depended on it. "Please don't push me away. Please don't push our love away. Please, just, please give us a chance."

"I won't go to Avalon..."

"Yes, you will, Merlin! You will. You took an oath to follow me whereever I lead. I'll keep you to that oath if you'll give me no other option." Arthur's voice was filled with desperation. A desperation Merlin had never heard in all of the lives they shared.

"Arthur... Please... The world..."

"Will be fine on it's own. Please, Merlin..." Arthur pleaded quietly still holding Merlin crushed to his chest.

Merlin sighed. Arthur's warm embrace felt like Heaven to him. He'd never gotten the opportunity to have his king hug him like that. He gave in and hugged Arthur back. "I'll give up my immortality for you, Arthur. I'll give up my life for you. I love you. I'll follow whereever you will lead. Always. To the end of time." Merlin said quietly. He felt Arthur kiss his shoulder then his neck and shivered slightly.

"I vow to you my life. And all others to follow it." Arthur pulled away to look Merlin in the eyes.

Merlin smiled. He positively beamed. For the first time in his whole existence he felt loved, he felt complete. Arthur smiled as well and Merlin felt like the sun had come up. He hid his face in the crook of Arthur's neck as he inhaled deeply.

"You're mine?" He finally whispered.

"Yes."

"For the rest of our life?"

"For the rest of our lives, Merlin. All of them."

Merlin giggled like a school girl. "Finally." He crushed Arthur against his chest.

Some time, a long time, passed before either man remembered they needed to move, their stomachs reminding them that, as much as they wanted to, they could not live soley off of love. Merlin smiled into Arthur's neck as he whispered a few ancient words, his eyes flashing gold. "We should eat." He offered quitely.

"We should go out, yes..." Arthur acknowleged with sadness.

"We don't need to do that, my love." Merlin answered gently allowing the love inside of him to surface and reveal itself like a blooming flower. "Warlock, remember?" He pointed at the small table that was now filled with fruits and cheeses and a leg of lamb - all of Arthur's favorites from times long passed.

Arthur gawked at the table then turned to Merlin. "What? No wine?" He raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"Actually..." Merlin began, prying himself from Arthur's embrace and rummaging through one of his boxes. "I've had this ever since we celebrated you last birthday..." He pulled out an old looking bottle of wine. "It used to be your favorite back then..."

"You always keep a bottle of wine..."

Merlin shurgged. "I guess they make it wasier to remember you."

"Let's drink it then, cause you won't be needing it anymore." Arthur smiled with his whole face.

Merlin set the table while Arthur opened the wine enjoying its rich bouquet. Dinner was spent with Arthur questioning Merlin about the times in between his own lives, filling in the gaps of what he already knew, wanting to know his love better. Merlin answered all of Arthur's questions as openly as he could without mentioning the pain of constantly waiting and being alone.

When they were done with dinner dawn was almost upon them so Merlin decided it was time to sleep. He changed in his sleeping pants and a lose t-shirt, Arthur never prying his eyes away from his back, then climbed in his bed. He listened to the ruffle of Arthur's clothes as he changed as well then felt the mattress dip behind him. Merlin's heart sped up uncontrollably.

"Can I hold you?" Arthur asked, his voice unrecognizably uncertain.

"Please." It was all that Arthur needed. He slipped under Merlin's covers and spooned him tightly to his chest. Merlin sighed happlily, lacing his fingers with Arthur's, looking down at them with astonishment over how well their hands fit together.

"You were made for me." Arthur whispered. "And I for you. Two sides of the same coin. My soul mate."

Merlin turned in Arthur's embrace and placed a small kiss on his lips. Arthur replied eagerly but Merlin broke away quickly, wanting to keep their first night together as pure as possible. He snuggled into Arthur's bare chest and smiled as Arthur pulled one of his legs between his own, just to pull him closer.

"Good night, my love. Please don't be just a dream." Merlin whispered into Arthur's chest.

"Good night, Merlin." Arthur strained Merlin's name the same way he used to do when he was the king of Camelot and wanted to call him an idiot. Merlin smirked.

"Prat." He replied lovingly.

"Clotpole. Now sleep." Arthur kissed the top of his head as Merlin drifted to peaceful slumber.

Merlin woke up the next morning wrapped up in a pair of strong arms, against a hard, warm chest, filled with light blonde hair. His mind woke up slowly as he recognized he was still in Arthur's arms, that they had said "I love you" to one another, that Arthur was his and his alone. Merlin smiled at the thought, recognising the possessiveness of it - but who wouldn't be jealous and possessive if they would have to wait counless lifetimes to be with the one they loved?

Merlin cuddled closer to Arthur and Arthur wrapped his arms around his shoulders even tighter, even in his sleep. Merlin closed his eyes in pleasure only to realize with a blush that his morning wood was now pressing into Arthur's thigh. The slight embarassment went away, however, when Merlin's brain processed what the pressure against his lower belly really was. He smiled day dreaming of what he would do if... If what? Arthur belonged to him now!

There was no more room for "if" in Merlin's existence so Merlin did the only reasonable thing. He gently pushed Arthur onto his back and, just as gently, climbed in between his open legs. He ducked under the covers carefully, trying not to wake his sleeping king - not until the right time. Merlin wasn't surprised to learn that Arthur had gone to sleep clad only in his underwear. He felt his morning wood get even stiffer at the sight. He licked his lips unconsciously as he placed a barely there kiss on Arthur's head, through the thin material of his boxers. Arthur shifted slightly but, other than that he remained sleeping and Merlin smiled impishly.

"My beautiful king." Merlin whispered quietly. His eyes flashed gold and Arthur's underwear was gone as well as his own clothes. Merlin's smile was so wide his cheeks hurt. He blew a warm breath over the head of his king's cock and watched with pleasure as it twiched in interest. His mouth watered as he realized that, now, he would make his every dream come true with just one touch. Merlin licked his lips before leaning down to tend to his master.

He kissed Arthur's cock ever so gently, from head to base and lower still to his balls while supporting his body weight on his arms, on each side of Arthur's hips. His tongue darted out to taste his love for the very first time. His own cock grew to full erection as Arthur moaned lightly in his sleep. Merlin smiled knowing he was the reason Arthur was making those delicious noises - for once and for ever. He noticed Arthur was more than half hard, growing still under his touch, so Merlin dared and wraped a shaking hand around the soft, delicous skin, pumping ever so lightly. Another soft, sleepy moan left Arthur's lips as Merlin took the head of his cock in his mouth applying gentle suction. He felt Arthur grow even harder so Merlin closed his eyes and allowed his instincts and needs take over. He began breathing deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself down and focus on Arthur's pleasure first.

He bobbed his head a little, taking the king completely in his mouth his tongue flat against the underside of Arthur's cock, drawing gentle patterns into the sensitive skin of his balls as Merlin swallowed around his cock. Arthur moaned loudly and Merlin knew he was about to wake up so he sped up his actions, bobbing his head in earnest, leaning down until his chest touched the warm sheet under him. Merlin shifted his weight ever so slightly so he could play with Arthur's balls - roll them between his fingers just like he'd dreamed countless times before.

"Merlin..." Arthur moaned from above him and Merlin shivered at the sound of his own name. He released Arthur's delicious cock.

"Yes, sire." He replied with a sultry voice. Arthur tangled his fingers in Merlin's hair and pulled him up roughly. Merlin followed his king's desire crawling over Arthur's body until they were face to face.

"Don't call me that." Arthur demanded before bringing Merlin's face to his own and kissing him deeply. Merlin's arms gave from under him and he colapsed onto Arthur's strong chest, the king wraping him in both of his arms instantly while deepening their kiss to the point of devouring each other's mouths. Merlin cupped Arthur's beloved face in his hands, forcing himself to breathe through his nose every now and then, when his lungs remembered they needed air to survive. But when Arthur scratched his shoulder blades Merlin lost it completely and a rather embarassing moan left his lips.

Arthur broke away with a smirk looking Merlin in the eyes, caressing his messy hair. Merlin kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself a little. He felt a feather light kiss on his jaw and fought back another embarassing noise, but couldn't help himself from whispering Arthur's name like a sacred prayer.

Arthur rolled them over and found his place easily in between Merlin's legs, their bare erections rubbing together in the most delicious of ways while their lips connected hungerly again. Merlin kept pushing up against Arthur, meeting him half way rut for rut, Merlin's need growing into desperation in almost no time at all.

"Please, Arthur..." He begged in between long, sloppy, needy kisses, not even knowing what he was begging for. But Arthur knew, apparently, as Merlin felt his big warm hand wrap around the both of them. Arthur began stroking them both causing soft whimpers to fall from Merlin's kiss swollen lips as a fire took over his entire body. Merlin pushed up into Arthur's touch needing him more than that at the moment, his eyes closing in pure pleasure. When Arthur's thumb ran over both of their heads Merlin trembled with his whole being.

"God, Arthur..." Merlin moaned. His fingers dug into Arthur's shoulder blades, his breath caught in his chest, his insides tightened without his control. Arthur's thumb brushed his head a second time and Merlin's eyes shot open, glowing pure gold.

Merlin's legs wrapped around Arthur's waist. "I need you. Take me." Merlin breathed out with a small, strained voice. "Take me, now!" He pleaded.

"I'll hurt yo..." Arthur didn't get to finish. Merlin slapped his hand away and moved under him just right to have Arthur's cock line up with his hole then simply impaled himself on it with a moan of pure pleasure. Arthur gasped loudly and closed his eyes the second Merlin's ass touched his lower abs.

"Warlock, remember..." Merlin panted. "Now, take me - I've waited too long to finally be yours and yours alone." He cupped his king's face and waited for those glorious blue eyes to open. When their gazes met for the split second before Arthur was kissing him again, Merlin found nothing but love and lust in Arthur's eyes. He abandoned himself to his master - heart, mind, body and soul - feeling complete at long last, as Arthur began moving inside of him tormentingly slow, kissing him gently, lovingly. Merlin felt as if his heart would burst with love and happiness. He pulled Arthur closer.

"Lean on me. Let me feel your weight." Merlin whispered. Arthur smiled. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, causing him to arch his back and rested his head on the crook of Merlin's neck. Merlin gasped. The new position allowed Arthur even deeper inside of him. A tear of pure joy fell down his cheek.

"I love you, Merlin." Arthur whispered into his skin, still moving agonisingly slow. It felt so good, so right that Merlin couldn't find the words to express every single feeling that was invading his very being. "Finally mine." Arthur said in his ear with such possessiveness that Merlin shivered.

"I was always yours." Merlin brought Arthur's face to his own, wanting to see more of his beloved face, wanting to get lost in his eyes as they made love for the very first time. "Always."

Arthur sped up a little. Merlin mewled. They never broke eye contact.

"Please, Athur..."

"What do you need, my love?"

"More... I need... I need more..." Merlin panted, fighting himself to keep his eyes open, to look at the man he'd loved for centuries on end. Arthur smiled.

"How much more?"

"Everything... I need everything, please Arthur, just..."

"Tell me you love me again..."

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon. I love you with everything I am. Always have. Always will. Till the end of time." Merlin answered, his voice loud and clear, a wripple thought time, through space, through all of their existance.

"I love you, Emrys. With my whole self and give myself to you for all of time." Arthur's voice echoed just as loudly as Merin's had before, binding them as one.

Light filled Merlin's vision when Arthur began to really move inside of him and hit his sweet spot. His head fell back, his back arched even more and a gasp left his lips. Arthur kept pounding into him, into that spot for the longest while. Merlin was helpess against it all. He tried to claw at Arthur's back, but his fingers wouldn't listen. He tried to wrap his legs tighter around his king's waist, but they were limp. He tried to move his head back and kiss the man he loved, but his brain wouldn't send the right information to his body. He tried to bring Arthur just the smallest fraction of the pleasure he felt, but all he could do was pant and try to grab onto the last sherd of sanity he had under the onslaught of pleasure he was feeling himself. So, Merlin simply gave up, gave in, gave himself completely at the mercy of his king, crying out Arthur's name with the very last of his powers as he came hard, without as much as a single touch.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, rope after rope of love shot through him and Merlin fought to comit every single second to the memory of his soul, wanting never to forget the very first orgasm Arthur had given him. He shook from head to toe. He trembled like a leaf as he clinged onto Arthur for dear life.

Arthur soon followed him, reaching his orgasm with a scream of Merlin's name, biting down on the soft flesh of Merlin's shoulder as he tried to calm down. Merlin felt how Arthur filled him more and more with every sharp thrust of his hips. He gently bucked up a little to meet Arthur and draw out his orgasm as much as possible, but it was over too soon.

Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin and Merlin held him there, arms and legs wraped around the king's torso, like a monkey. Arthur panted into his neck fighting to calm himself down and catch his breath. Merlin caressed his hair.

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur lifted his head. Merlin was blown away by his smile. "Took you long enough to admit it." Merlin gawked for half a second before he caught the playful spark inside Arthur's eyes.

"Prat." He replied with a crooked smirk.

"Clotpole." Arthur retorted, still comfortably sheated inside of Merlin.

Merlin punched him lightly in the arm. "That's my word."

"For me. Which makes it mine as well. Come to think of it... You're mine. So everything that's yours is mine. Simple." Arthur shrugged.

Merlin gawked again, but when Arthur called him his, Merlin's face softened into a genuine smile. "I am yours." He whispered causing Arthur to kiss him again - ever so gently - before rolling off. "Who told you to do that?" Merlin pouted, but Arthur's stomach replied for him. Merlin burst out in a light laugh as did Arthur.

"He did." Arthur replied pointing down at his belly with both his index fingers right after standing up to get some left over dinner. "Besides..." Arthur kneeled on one leg back on the bed. "... we have our whole lives to make love - this was just the begining." He said as he leaned down and kissed Merlin again.


End file.
